


Andante, Andante

by anxious_soul



Series: Love Songs [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Italian Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Mixing the fights in infinity war and endgame together to create the fight in this, New Avengers are good bros, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Rogues aren't good bros, Science Bros, Sort Of, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but despite what is implied everything is fine, but i don't really agree with it in this story's case, but really it's only half of the team, i have actually forgotten how to tag, i was told to put that tag in, kind of, kind of but not really, not team Cap friendly, they don't really do or say anything, they're only really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which, the New Avengers prepare for Thanos, Rhodey gives Tony some advice, steps are taken and battles are fought.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Love Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802602
Comments: 39
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this took a few weeks to get up; it ended up being longer than expected and quite frankly, I struggled to write it at some points. I don't want to give much away, but each chapter is kind of done more like parts than chapters and also chapter 3 is the Thanos battle completely redone. I'm not a huge fan of it, but I do hope that you guys don't think it's bad because I worked quite hard on it as it was tricky to write. It's also kind of a significant chapter...
> 
> Song: [Andante, Andante by Lily James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hNEXuHm8OM) I know that this is an ABBA song, but I've recently rewatched Mamma Mia (1&2) multiple times (2nd one was 3 times in one week... don't ask!) and as such I've used those songs as I prefer them.
> 
> Hope everyone is alright!

With a new band of superheroes, the Compound was bright and thriving as occupants filled the once barren rooms; some opting to have a room to stay in when they come over like Peter and Dr Strange, but pretty much everyone else lived at the Compound permanently. 

2017 seemed to fly by as the now formally named New Avengers plotted and planned for Thanos’ arrival. 

“So we have two of the stones,” Quill was saying one evening as everyone was gathered around the large table that managed to fit all of the superheroes without it being uncomfortable, “we’re missing reality, space, power and soul.”

“We left the Power Stone with the Nova Corps,” Gamora informed them,

“The Reality Stone was entrusted to the Collector and the Space Stone was destroyed with Asgard,” Thor mentioned,

“Well…” Loki drawled and everyone’s eyes fell on him, Thor’s remaining one narrowing in annoyance,

“Loki,”  


“It was just there,”

“Right,” Tony exclaimed, "before this gets messy, look on the bright side, Point Break, we now have three stones and who knows, there could have been a possibility that the stone wouldn’t have actually been destroyed. If it wasn’t with us, it could be floating about the remnants of Asgard just waiting for the big purple grape to pick it up,” with a sigh and a grunt, Thor nodded but that didn’t stop him from glaring once more at his brother, who merely smirked.

“That just leaves the Soul Stone unaccounted for, right?” Rhodey asked bringing attention back to the main topic,

“That’s right. But no one knows where it is; its existence is the most unique among the stones. I believe it’s different to the other stones,” Thor mentioned and eyes went to Gamora when she shifted in her seat,

“Gamora?” Nebula asked,

“Several years ago, Thanos asked me to go in search of the stone. I told him I never found it. I lied.”

“Where is it?” Carol questioned,

“I won’t tell anyone. That knowledge will die with me; the more who know, the more who will be tortured for the information.” Tony went to protest, but Strange placed a hand on the genius’ and shook his head,

“It’s for the best, Tony,” the genius pouted but relented and the conversation continued as they mapped out the locations of the stones they had on Earth.

“Well clearly we have the Space stone,” Thor growled as he looked to Loki, who tried to put on a look of innocence that nobody believed,

“I have the Time Stone and no we’re not putting it down the garbage disposal,”

“Just saying, it would get rid of the problem.”

“No, it wouldn’t, Tony.”

“I have the Mind Stone,” Vision murmured pointing to his forehead, 

“Yes, and Shuri, Peter, Bruce and I will be working on a way to get it out of you without hurting you,"  


“Can we trust the world to still be standing after putting that many geniuses in a room together?” Hope joked but by the look on Rhodey’s face, they could not.

“Oh God, we’re not saving the world, we’re dooming it,” the colonel cried jokingly only to have the named geniuses let out evil chuckles, “Tones, take your band of misfits and get brainstorming, I think we’re done on the subject of the Stones, so we’ll talk strategy for a bit.” Tony nodded and whistled for the others to follow him, which they did.

“It’s like watching a mummy duck and her ducklings,” Dr Strange commented,

“I’m so telling Tony that,” Rhodey joked,

“Please don’t!”

“You treat my friend right and I won’t tell him,” was all Rhodes said leaving the sorcerer confused.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Whenever the New Avengers had team sessions of bonding, planning or training, everyone noticed that Tony and Stephen seemed to be drawn together. They always stood by one another, leaning on each other and interacting with one another. It was clear that the two liked each other in a romantic sense and it was entirely possible that they realised it themselves, but everyone knew Tony wouldn’t take the next step. Even as the love in their eyes grew stronger. 

One day, Rhodey noticed something different about Tony.

“Tones,” He called as he entered the genius’ bedroom,

“What’s up, Honey Bear?” Tony asked as his friend took a seat on the bed, the genius moved from where he was sat at the desk to sit next to Rhodey,

“There’s something different about you and I think it’s due to Dr Strange,” Tony said nothing but his blush was enough of an answer as he turned his head away and looked at his bedside table, “in regards of you moving on, I think there are three stages.”

“Go on,”

“Step one, you take your engagement ring off,” Rhodey cast his eyes over to the bedside table too, “step two, you go out on a date with Strange and have a damn good time. Step three, you get that ring out of sight; break it, bin it, just get rid of it. You’ll have moved on when you can do that,”

“What if…”

“No what if’s, Tones. He’ll be good for you, I promise,”

“You said that last time,” Tony snapped but looked regretful and apologetic seconds later especially when Rhodey looked devastated at the reminder,

“I know I did and I can never be sorry enough,”  


“You don’t need to apologise, I shouldn’t have brought it up, it wasn’t your fault."  


“Still. _Anyway_ , I know we’ve been down this road before and I know how it ended. We all thought you’d make a great pair or perhaps that’s what I thought. I mean no offence, Tones, but the others were clearly Roger’s friends more than yours. Perhaps they felt you’d be good for each other, but in the end they were looking out for him more.  Now, though, all of us are on your side, Tones. All of us care and love you. I bet if you asked everyone whether you should date him, everyone would say yes. Go for it, Tones. I promise you won’t be disappointed,”

“Don’t make promises that you might not be able to keep, Honey Bear,”

“Tones,” it was his friend’s serious tone that got the billionaire to look him in the eye, “yes you’ve been dealt a shit hand, but he might be the one. You won’t know unless you go for it.” 

“I’ll think about it,”  


“That’s all I can ask for, Tones,” he murmured before standing up after giving Tony a hug and left the room. 

The genius was left lost in his thoughts as he cast his eyes once more to the bedside table, his right thumb and index finger rubbing around the joint at the base of his ring finger as he stared at the engagement ring that sat on his bedside table. He’d taken it off a few days ago and the spot where it once sat felt barren yet the emptiness felt freeing. Step one had been completed if he went by Rhodey’s idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Dr Strange flitted around each other for another week or so after he removed his ring; both were oblivious to each other’s actions and where the genius held himself back from asking Stephen out due to his own terror, the doctor waited mildly impatient to ask Tony out on a date due to the removal of the ring. Dr Strange felt it would be impolite and too sudden for him to move in on Tony after the man had only just removed the ring, which whilst it symbolised him being ready to move on, he had no doubt that it was a big deal that required a bit of patience.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“He asked me out Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed in a hushed tone as he rushed over to his best friend, “we’re going out tonight!”

“That’s great, Tones, I’m proud of you,”

“Of me?” Tony asked confused as he tilted his head,

“Yes. Tones, you’ve agreed to go on a date. You found the courage to say _yes_ to Dr Strange; I’m proud of you.”

“Honey Bear, you’re going to make me cry,” Tony joked but whether Rhodey saw his watery eyes or not, the colonel didn’t mention it,

“So where’s he taking you?"  


“I have no clue, he just said to dress nicely, but casually…” Tony paused for a second, “what the hell does that mean Honey Bear? I don’t know how to do nice casual. I’m either a slob or in a suit.” Rhodey couldn’t help but chuckle at the despair on his friend’s face and in his voice, 

“Come on, I’ll help you find something. Besides,” Rhodey said as they walked to Tony’s room, “you do know how to dress in smart casual -or rather whatever your take on it would be called,” at Tony’s questioning glance, he continued, “you do realise that you more often than not wear a t-shirt with your suits instead of a shirt, right? That’s more or less the _you_ version of smart casual.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Rhodey chuckled and shook his head.

**——LINE BREAK——**

He stood anxiously at the door waiting for the bell to ring; Tony could hear snickers from behind him as the others watched him. Every so often, the genius would send a glare their way. Soon enough there was a knock on the door and Tony barely restrained himself from running to the door.

“Hello, Stephen,”  


“Hello Tony,” the sorcerer’s gaze drifted away from where they had been eyeing the genius up and down to the loitering heroes, “and everyone else,” he murmured with a raised eyebrow,

“Before you go, Tones, do you mind if I have a word with the _lovely_ doctor?” Rhodey asked but Tony was shoving Stephen out the door with a shout over his shoulder,

“Sorry, we’ve got reservations. Busy, busy, must be on our way,” he called before slamming the front door closed and turning to Dr Strange, who was grinning in amusement as Tony blushed, “sorry about that,” 

“No worries, it was quite entertaining. He means well, I’m sure,” Dr Strange added with a nod at the front door as he referenced Rhodes, “are you ready?”

“Yep! Where are we going? You never told me.” He asked as the doctor made a portal into an empty alleyway,

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Strange answered as they walked through, once they were on the street, Dr Strange looked at Tony properly in the streetlight, “you look lovely, tonight.” 

“Thank you, you too,” he stammered slightly; Tony had chosen (well, Rhodey had chosen) to wear a black collared t-shirt with a grey and black striped jumper over the top along with some tight jeans that, according to Rhodey, did wonderful things to his butt; why his friend knew that was something Tony decided _not_ to ask. 

They entered a small Italian restaurant and were taken to a table. The place was quaint and quiet as Tony looked around with a small smile.

“How’d you know?” He asked Stephen, who had taken to watching the genius’ expressions with his own fond smile,

“I remembered you mentioning that your mother was Italian and that you missed the homely feel from the independent Italian restaurants as you found it was never replicated in the large branches.” Tony stared at him, which made the doctor worried, “did I say something wrong?”  


“No -no, you said all the right things… it’s just no one,” _Steve Rogers,_ “ever really paid attention to my Italian side. Never cared. It… it was just a surprise that you did and you’ve brought me here,”

“Well, I’m glad you like it. I was a bit worried you wouldn’t,” Tony reached over and gently placed his hand over one of Stephen’s, 

“I love it, thank you.”

Chatting for hours over dinner, dessert and wine, the two found themselves having a grand time. Before they knew it, the restaurant was closing and it was time for them to leave. Dr Strange took Tony home through a portal.

“Take it easy with me, please,” Tony murmured as they arrived at the Compound’s front door. It was unnecessary though as a soft kiss on the cheek and a goodbye at the door was all the sorcerer did; the genius was surprised that he wasn’t being hassled to bed. It became clear in that instant that Stephen was a good one. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

It wasn’t long before they were going on another date; this time Tony insisted on paying (on their first date, Stephen had paid, refusing to let the genius even _look_ at the bill and that was something that had never happened to Tony in any of his relationships; only Rhodey, Happy and Pepper had paid for him before).

“Touch me gently,” Tony murmured as the summer’s evening breeze brushed over them as they walked through the park, Stephen held Tony’s hand in his own as they strolled.

“Take your time, you can make it slow,” Dr Strange said as they leaned in for a kiss, breaking apart before it could deepen. Once again, the sorcerer walked Tony to his door before parting ways; their second date over.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“How are you guys going?” Rhodes asked the next morning as several superheroes wandered into the kitchen,

“Slowly,” was the genius’ answer as he drank his coffee,

“Is that good or bad?” Bruce questioned having stumbled in at Tony’s answer,

“Normally it’s bad,” Thor interrupted,

“In this case, it’s good,” Tony stated with a shy smile, “andante, andante, just let the feeling grow,” he murmured cryptically as he left the room; Bruce and Thor stared in confusion along with Quill, who’d been in the room but he had only just woken up. Rhodey, however, understood what his friend meant and grinned as he took a sip of his coffee. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

When they grew more intimate about a month later, Tony could tell that Stephen was self-conscious about his hands.

“Your fingers are soft and light,” he murmured as he pressed delicate kisses to them; almost preening in pleasure as a blush grew on the sorcerer’s cheeks, “touch my soul, you know how,” Tony added encouragingly and Stephen, gentle as ever, took control. They were making out like teenagers against the wall just outside of the genius’ room. 

“Are you… can we?” Stephen stammered as they entered Tony’s room, the genius nodded with a smile and lustful eyes, but he was not so far gone that he couldn’t utter a faint plead,

“Andante, andante, go slowly with me now.” 

Breathing heavily as Tony lay in his arms; Stephen looked down at the dozing man, his chest littered with scars and he found himself tracing them without realising. It was only when Tony froze as a trembling finger drew across a large slightly curved line that made it’s way across his chest, stopping at the arc reactor and continuing once it had passed, that Stephen realised he may have crossed a line. Yet seconds later, Tony sighed happily and relaxed once more.

“What does that mean?”  


“Hmm?”  


“Andante, andante."  


“Oh. It’s a musical term, but when repeated, the musical term means gently, slowly or at a walking pace in Italian…” he paused momentarily as he cast his eyes upwards to Stephen’s face, “my mother, she used to murmur it to me all the time. _‘Andante, andante, Anthony,’_ she tended to say. I was a bit of a reckless child.”  


“I have no doubt,” the doctor chuckled before he pressed a lazy kiss to Tony’s forehead and they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“There’s a shimmer in your eyes, Tones,” Rhodey called as the genius wandered into the living room; almost everyone had gathered for planning and relaxing. It had been several months since Tony and Dr Strange had started dating and everyone could tell that this relationship was the _one_. That they were both good for each other; Stephen was perfect for Tony in a way that Steve hadn’t been.

“Shut up,” Tony muttered with a blush as he plopped down on the couch, listening to the chatter as superheroes arrived; soon enough the room fell silent as Captain Marvel, their chosen leader, stood up once Dr Strange had taken a seat beside Tony.

“I’ve heard word that Thanos has taken the Power Stone and the Xandarians have fallen,” she stated and the room fell solemn, 

“That means we need to hurry it up,” Quill commented, “it’s only a matter of time before he grabs the Reality Stone. The Collector’s an idiot, so it won’t take long before he has it and heads our way.” Carol nodded and looked at each of the geniuses in charge of removing the Mind Stone from Vision before keeping her gaze on Tony,

“How far are you with removing Vision’s stone?”

“We’ve worked it all out, it’s just the removing that needs to happen,” Tony answered with the others nodding in agreement, 

“Fantastic, can you get that started now?” Carol asked, 

“We would need to go to Wakanda, but certainly,” Shuri was the one to answer this time, drawing attention to herself and her brother, who stood up,

“After much consideration and conversation with my people, we have agreed to have the battle in the Wakandan fields. You say Thanos can track the stones, then if we gather them in Wakanda, we can lure him there.”  


“It’s too much of a risk, T’Challa. You are a young and new king, this could end terribly.”

“We have discussed the pros and cons; both us here and myself with my people. Wakanda is the most technologically advanced country on Earth, we have the open space and we are far from other countries and people. There may be a lot of damage to my city, but we would be able to avoid anything as drastic as the New York invasion.”

“Or we could have the battle here,” Rhodey piped up after receiving a nod from Tony; Carol narrowed her eyes.

“I relent,” she muttered and nodded at T’Challa, “we shall go to Wakanda; do you promise me that it’s alright?”  


“Certainly. When should we expect you all?”  


“ Thanos will be on his way here,” Gamora stated when eyes turned to her, “without the Space Stone, his journey will be longer. I would estimate a month and a half, no more than two.”

“We shall prepare in the coming month and make a transition over in the half,”  


“Very well.”  


“If we’re welcome, we’ll come over tomorrow and get Vision sorted; best get that done as soon as possible,” Tony stated looking at Shuri and T’Challa, who nodded in agreement.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“I feel like there are a thousand butterflies in my stomach right now,” Tony mumbled as he pressed his face into Stephen’s chest, 

“It’s normal to be worried,” the doctor murmured as they lay hugged, “I am.  


“Pfft, you don’t look worried.”  


“But I am. I’ve looked at fourteen million futures and we won _one_. I’m terrified that we’re going to miss the one shot we have and I want to share the future with you and the others, but I can’t because it’ll fuck everything up,”

“Ssh, it’s alright. We understand,” Tony whispered, “come, let’s go to bed, it’s been a long evening.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Please don’t talk,” Dr Strange said a few days later; two days ago, Vision’s stone had been removed successfully and was in Wakanda being protected and the day before was for the celebration of the ‘surgery’ as everyone was calling it, now the sorcerer and Tony were out on a date. They were having a private celebration for the success.

“My lips are sealed,” Tony replied looking confused even as he moved pinched fingers across his lips as if to zip them shut, 

“I love you,” that was all the doctor had wanted to say, “and I know that you are… uncomfortable with the words, but it’s the truth. I am in love with you, Tony. I know you can’t say it back and that’s fine, but I wanted you to know that I love you.” Tony felt speechless as Stephen clutched his hand.

“I… I’m sorry… I…” Stephen just squeezed the stuttering man’s hand,

“It’s okay,” and his smile was so genuine, Stephen was completely okay with Tony not being able to say it back because he knew that Tony felt the same, he could see it in the genius’ eyes, “I don’t need you to say it, Tony, it’s fine. I just wanted you to know.”

The genius couldn’t find anything to say, so he smiled and squeezed Stephen’s hands back gently, careful not to hurt the still fragile extremities. And if the doctor noticed tears in Tony’s eyes, he never mentioned it.

Later that night as Stephen slept, Tony found himself staring at the man next to him; the stress lines on his face had smoothened as the doctor slept soundly. Reaching out, Tony placed his hand over Stephen’s heart before settling his head on his chest.

“Andante, andante,” he whispered into the darkness of the night, “oh please don’t let me down."


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in Wakanda felt like a death sentence to the superheroes, even as T’Challa, Shuri and the Queen greeted them with kind albeit grim smiles. The city had been evacuated, many of the people had accepted Tony’s help and had moved into the Compound for the time being.

“Do they know?” Tony asked,  


“They are aware of what is coming and of the New Avengers entering the castle. They do not, however, know that you arrive today,” eyes drifted over to Tony, who was being held to Stephen’s chest comfortingly,

“I suppose we need to chat with them and fill them in on the plan. They need to know that they are not in charge. They need to listen to us."  


“To you, Carol,” Rhodey corrected, “we’ve all agreed on you being team leader, this is your chance to knock those-“  


“Self righteous bastards down!” Rocket interrupted,

“What he said,” Rhodes added with a chuckle.

**——LINE BREAK——**

The laughter in the room vanished immediately when the dubbed ‘Rogue Avengers’ wandered in; the tension could be cut with a knife and there was a not so subtle shift in stance. Everyone was on the defensive and Rhodey had stepped in front of Tony, blocking him from sight from the front, whilst Stephen continued to hold him to his chest. 

Everything seemed to explode after a moment of silence as the Rogues took in the many _many_ new and familiar faces; Scott, Sam and Bucky, however, remained in the corner as silent observers. Though Scott seemed to brighten before worrying as he spied Hope. 

Clint saw Loki and instantly brought out the gun he had hidden on his person, this prompted Natasha to grab hers as Wanda’s hands became covered with red mist and Steve had his hands curled into fists.

“Stand down,” Carol exclaimed, her voice loud as it carried, but her calm demeanour covered any ounce of irritation or anger that she undoubtedly felt, “Loki is one of us, he is to be trusted and respected,” at those words, Clint snorted,

“My brother is a changed man. He was like you,” Thor stated, “he too was under the influence of a higher being.”

It took a while before everyone had calmed down enough and the moment it did, Steve’s wandering eyes spied Tony and he reached out. Everyone else watched in preparation to intervene if need be, but Rhodes wouldn’t leave Tony’s side nor would Dr Strange.

Tony flinched as Steve stared at him and that was enough to get Carol ordering the heroes to sit down and shut up. 

It wasn’t long before plans were shared and ideas were passed back and forth after introductions were made. Tony remained sandwiched by Rhodey and Stephen, the latter held his hand and despite the anxiety that had coursed through him, Tony found himself surprisingly calm throughout the meeting of sorts. He had a feeling Mantis was the cause of that though.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Whenever the Rogues tried to talk to Tony, someone intercepted and the genius was happy with it because he was not ready to talk to them. The sting of their betrayal still stung and the curved scar across his chest still ached at the sight of Steve. 

Though they could block many things from Tony, the New Avengers could not stop the genius from hearing Clint’s vile words, Wanda’s anger fuelled threats, Steve’s pathetic excuses and exasperations and Natasha’s snide remarks; all of which were aimed Tony’s way. Thankfully, the genius persevered through for he now had a reliable _family_ that kept him from slipping into an unhappy state. Plus, now that he had the chance to talk to Bucky, he found himself getting along with the metal-armed soldier (both had talked like adults and Tony had apologised, stating that his anger had been aimed more at Steve than Bucky along with him understanding that the man wasn’t in control of his actions; apologies and forgiveness had been dealt with). Scott and Sam too had apologised and explained that the title of Captain America compelled them, it wasn’t an excuse, merely a reason; the pair had managed to slip into the New Avengers well, some didn’t trust them, but Scott and Sam along with Bucky were trying their best to be civil and friendly. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Not even a week had passed since the New Avengers had arrived in Wakanda before Thanos came a calling. 

They had their plan of action; the stones were kept with certain individuals. Dr Strange continued to wield the Time Stone, Loki took hold of the Space Stone and Vision kept the Mind Stone; the scientists of the Avengers had found a way to remove it from Vision without harming him but they also left a way for it to easily go back in him. The Rogues had protested about all the stones they had being in one place and whilst the others understood that there was a good reason.

“We’ve been over this before, Rogers. The stones need to be in one place because that means Thanos and his army will be in one place as well, we can’t spare to have the stones scattered all over, it would only lead in more deaths. Having them here means _everyone_ is in one controlled area, civilians won’t get hurt or killed.” Carol explained for the umpteenth time.

Despite the shield that protected Wakanda being down, it only kept the enemy out for no more than ten minutes as the aliens pushed through, killing themselves in order to destroy the shield. _Then_ the fight was on. Superheroes in the air shot downwards as the superheroes on the ground ran and attacked.

At some point, Tony became engaged in battle with Thanos, one on one. He seemed to be winning, he made the Titan bleed. But then the world fell silent as Iron Man took hit _after_ hit before being stabbed by his own weaponry. Before Thanos, who had spoken to Tony like they were acquaintances, could use the Power Stone on Tony, Dr Strange made himself known. Despite the wounded man’s protests, the sorcerer traded the Time Stone for Tony’s life. Brushed to the side as the Titan accepted the exchange, Tony used the nanoparticles as a temporary bandage and keep his injury from hindering him too much.

“Tony, it was the only way,” Dr Strange explained as he helped the genius up, “I know what I am doing, trust me,”  


“I do. I do trust you,” Tony murmured pressing a kiss to the doctor’s cheek before he pushed past the agony from his injury and reentered the fight.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Their fighting took a turn, not for the worse, but rather it ignited Plan B. Mantis dropped on Thanos’ shoulders, putting him to sleep as they tried to retake the glove that now contained four out of the six stones, Loki and the Tesseract had yet to be claimed. With the Titan forced into a sleep, several of the Avengers began to pull at the gauntlet as others kept the enemy from reaching them. They almost had it when a tall blue alien appeared and shot Mantis from her perch, awakening Thanos, who quickly grabbed the gauntlet again from where it had been millimetres from coming off. He sent the heroes around him flying. 

Plan B had failed and at Dr Strange’s and Captain Marvel’s nods, Plan C was in action. 

Now Thanos had all five stones, merely missing the Soul Stone. This may have appeared as a loss to the Avengers, but it was actually part of the plan. All the superheroes had to do now was get the gauntlet…

**——LINE BREAK——**

He couldn’t get the gauntlet, but Tony had planned for another scenario. He attacked Thanos over and over again until the Titan knocked him further away leaving the genius breathless; his suit was damaged beyond repair and the nanoparticles keeping his injury stitched up fell away. He sat there unable to move as Thanos shouted.

“Enough!” He roared, “I may not have all six, but five stones should be enough to rid myself of you _pests_ ,” Thanos held his fist out and snapped his fingers, “I am inevitable.”

Nothing happened and the superheroes stared in silence. A faint yet powerful clinking sound echoed over the quiet and eyes darted over to Tony, who continued to sit there panting with his forearm pointing upwards. Everyone could see the stones on his Iron Man gauntlet, the stones’ colours merging and destroying the arm of his suit.

He could barely see through the agony, but he felt a hand land on his shoulder; he knew it was Rhodey as the man gasped, taking on some of the power. Another hand on his other shoulder, he knew it all too well, and Tony could tell before the man gasped that it was Dr Strange. As more and more superheroes appeared and joined hands, the power of the stones spread through them like a circuit. Tony felt a little less agony as they all took part. When he could finally see again, Carol gave him a nod from where she stood holding Rhodey’s hand. He caught his breath and opened his mouth, staring Thanos in the eye. He wanted to say _‘and we are the Avengers’,_ but his voice seemed to disagree with his mind. But before a single syllable could leave his tongue, the air around Tony became warm as an orange glow grew quickly; no one could do anything other than stare as a stone materialised from the mist, and like a magnet, it darted onto the gauntlet, sinking into the single space that was empty. It was the Soul Stone. The sudden surge of power that came from the new stone kicked Tony out of his trance.

“Go to hell,” Tony panted and he snapped his fingers, whitening the world around him as a deafening ring echoed through his ears.

**——LINE BREAK——**

When the world had righted itself, the stunned heroes watched as Thanos and his army became nothing more than dust in the wind. They were amazed that not only had they all been able to channel the Infinity Stones (an idea courtesy of the Guardians), but also by the Soul Stone’s unexpected arrival.

Dr Strange and Rhodey helped heave Tony to his feet, the genius collapsing against Stephen’s sturdy chest as strong arms held him up. Blurry cinnamon eyes met the sorcerer’s as he adjusted their weight, a small smile stretched across Tony’s lips as he stared at the man holding him. There was something in his eyes that Stephen couldn’t work out, yet he could understand the emotion coming from his lips. _Sadness._

“I love you,” Tony whispered and at that moment, Stephen understood the emotion emitting from golden eyes, it was love. The sadness from his smile confused the doctor for only a millisecond more as once the words had parted from Tony’s lips, the genius collapsed and welcomed the darkness that had been threatening to claim him since the moment he took the stones. 

His eyes spoke of love, but his smile had asked for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a part 4, which I have started writing, but I don't know when it will be finished. Hopefully, it won't take long. 
> 
> Also, I know it's a cliffhanger and without giving much away, just remember that I selected 'No Archive Warnings Apply' for a reason... please, don't chase after me with pitchforks.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!  
> 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
